


修女

by Suhr



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhr/pseuds/Suhr
Summary: 修女paro





	修女

昏暗的烛火照出朦胧的彩色玻璃，天穹遥远到无法触摸。  
橘发的修女压抑着喘息。衣服被褪下垫在冰凉的教堂地面上。洁白修长的双腿勾着白发男人的腰，偌大的空间中淫靡的水声被放大，心理上的刺激使少女挺立的胸部微微发涨。“梅林…”她嗫嚅道，“摸摸我。”男人松开与她交握的十指，顺从的揉捏着带给少女刺激的乳首，另一边被他有技巧的唇舌照料着。被吸的很用力，除了斑驳的红色吻痕，还有深深的牙印，尖尖的虎牙仿佛再用一点力气就会咬破那层薄如蚕丝的皮肤，然而始终没有血珠渗出。就像是不想让少女被分神，她全部的精力须集中在身下被填满的巨大的喜悦中。  
对着神明许下永恒的诺言，本该一辈子都无法体验的禁果，当男人第一次拥抱她时，她便明白了偷食的滋味比起幻想中还要令人晕眩。肉壁贪婪地包裹着贯穿她的巨物，想要榨取出圣水也洗涤不净的白色污浊，永远的停留在自己的身体里。随着男人愈发激烈的节奏攀升到极乐的顶峰，她仰起头，像被咬断喉咙前舒展肢体的幼兽，她身上的掠食者叼住了她光滑脆弱的脖颈，用尖牙摩挲着的柔软的肉，将精液一滴不剩的灌到少女汁液四溢的小穴中。  
怜悯的圣母自上而下颠倒地注视着交合的二人。  
“我会下地狱的。”立香闭上眼睛。

 

向贫穷之人施以食物，向病弱之人施以照料。研读圣经，打扫教堂。向主祷告，洗清世人的罪孽。每日循规蹈矩却因为虔诚而无比幸福的修女，立香原本也是她们的一员。  
然而在她发现地下室那古老的封印阵的那个晚上，立香做了梦。  
梦中出现了拥有美丽白发与紫色眼睛的男人，如果天使拥有容颜，那便是与男人不相上下的美貌吧。  
男人张开手掌，立香的便落入如现实般真实的幻觉里，映入眼帘的画面中，那些拥有自己熟悉的面孔的人却做着她毫无概念的事情，肉体相叠，唤出愉悦的呻吟。  
“在阁楼里把自己献身给神父祈求上位的年轻男女；在双重修道院外的小树林中偷情的求道者…要我说的话，人类的信念与所作所为放在一起，真是有趣的风景。”  
她回到了白天去过的地下室里，男人随意地坐在一副古老的灵枢上，笑着向她打招呼。  
“你好啊，小修女立香，我是梅林，在这间教堂底下睡了好久的恶魔。”  
“我不相信你。”  
恶魔捂住了胸口：“啊，第一句话就伤了大哥哥我的心呢。”  
“没事我走了。”  
那当然是不可能的。这是她的梦境，她完全在侵入者的掌控之中。话说回来，其实立香并没有不相信梅林的话，他展现给她的那些画面是真的，就像她曾经隐约意识到却欺骗自己忽视的现实。但又如何呢，她依旧会为他们祷告，将无尽的罪孽交予时间的长河。  
自称是恶魔的人仿佛能看穿她的想法，却不点破。  
“做个交易如何？我刚醒不久，肚子很饿，如果立香能提供给我新鲜的食物的话，我也许会考虑不到城镇上捕猎哦。不过如果立香不答应的话，也没什么办法。虽然目前没什么力气，不过冲破这个古老的枷锁还是绰绰有余的。”  
就像是展现自己的力量，灵枢四周古老的封印阵泛出红光，下一秒就化为实体破碎在了空气中。  
立香哑然：“你这么厉害，为什么会被关在这里？”  
“几千年前的故事了，对于立香来说，现在知道有点早哦。交易的事考虑的如何了？”  
这根本就是威胁，她从来就没有拒绝的余地。如果牺牲她一个人恶魔就不会离开祸害城镇，答案不言自明。仔细思考，她想不明白为什么随时可以离开的恶魔，会向她抛出救赎的橄榄枝，这甚至可以说是善良的表现了。她被自己滑稽的想法逗得叹了口气。  
她点了点头：“姑且确认一下，你要的食物是我的血液吧。只要我不死掉，你吃多少都可以。”  
“哎，把我当成了低级的吸血鬼了吗？真是可爱的小姑娘，”梅林眯起眼睛，“不。我是incubus，潜入梦中吸食人类精气的恶魔。我要做的事情，和你的神父与同伴暗中做的事情没什么区别，因此放我离开也无所谓哦，我会做的不过是与那些自愿投送怀抱的女孩子们各取所需。怎么样，现在重新考虑拒绝我还来得及。”  
“我不会放你出去作恶的，在天主、耶稣基督与圣母玛利亚的注视下。”  
她回答。

 

在天主、耶稣基督与圣母玛利亚的注视下。  
修女张着嘴，含着恶魔的性器。  
穹顶壁画的圣人们脸色凝固、怒目圆睁，脖子探寻地伸出，交头接耳。  
立香被插的破碎的呻吟和口水一起从嘴边漏出。梅林一手拽住她的头发，另一只手掐住她的下颚让她含的更深，无法抑制的吞咽反应压迫着性器的前端，男人重重的摆了几下腰，拔出时白色的精液混合着透明的液体从少女嘴边流下。她想要拿起胳膊蹭掉，却被阻止了，双腿被掰开放在管风琴键上。  
幽静的空间中那一声复合的音响震耳欲聋。  
少女身体瞬间僵硬。却被拍了拍后背，梅林用温柔的嗓音在她耳边说道：“是梦哦，不用担心。”  
她看着男人跪下，掀起她的修女袍，隔着薄薄的白色内裤舔她。那里很快湿润了，舌头和布料一起被顶入，灵活的挑逗着敏感的嫩芽。立香本能地向后躲，又碰到了第二层琴键。  
“嗯……那么就来点伴奏吧。”  
梅林将她的内裤拽下，将她抱起的同时就听管风琴的琴键在没人触碰的情况下自己演奏起了自己，她颤抖地搂住男人的胳膊“不要、梅林…不要……啊！”性器滑入了湿润紧致的甬道，随着乐声，少女被上下颠着，整个身体的重力被连接的部位支撑，双腿下意识地紧紧缠住梅林的腰，被夸奖是主动的好孩子，而奖励了让她承受不住的一波波甜头。  
快感像汹涌的浪潮一样，全身都承受着欲望的冲击，在窒息的间隔之中她渴求着空气。  
衣服不知道什么时候被扔到地上了。赤裸的少女贴着衣冠楚楚的白发男人，扭动着腰肢与他接吻“立香，舒服吗？”她摇头，“哦呀。”男人停下了动作，“你的主该教导你要诚实。”  
梅林松开立香的腰，她重重的滑坐到还插在她体内的性器底部，顶到了想象不到的深处，立香终于忍受不住大声叫了出来。  
梅林抬起她的一只手，一边注视着泪眼朦胧的怀中的少女，一边细细地亲吻着。  
然后他便感到立香搂住他的脖子，将身体贴的更近了，一对柔软的奶子压在他的胸前。随后她主动的抬腰动了起来。少女没什么力气，动的很慢，体内的磨蹭就像一种酷刑，但是她没有放弃，试了五六个来回才终于贴在梅林的耳朵边上，声音中带着情欲与啜泣“梅林，舒服、想和梅林继续做。”  
奖励给知错就改的好孩子的，是快乐的殿堂。高潮时梅林咬住了她的脖子，深深的烙下一枚吻。

 

“前辈，脖子怎么了，被蚊虫咬了吗？”  
立香看到后辈关怀的眼神回过神来，她笑着往上提了提黑色的高领。  
“大概是吧，现在还感觉痒痒的呢。”  
不是梦。  
可爱的后辈害羞又自告奋勇地说替前辈采集驱虫消炎的草药，晚上听话的涂在了脖子上，被梅林闻见皱了皱鼻子。“鼠尾草、柑橘和马齿苋，这附近很难找到，立香的小后辈真是关心你呢，”梅林点了点她的皮肤，那股味道顿时无影无踪，取而代之的是梅林身上独特的花香，“如果知道了这是敬仰的可爱的前辈在晚上和男人做爱留下的痕迹，肯定会哭的吧。”  
立香干巴巴地盯着他：“请不要对她出手。”  
“哈哈哈哈。立香难道忘记了我们之间的约定了吗。”  
恶魔会被诺言束缚吗？立香没有问出口。  
修女的房间是通铺，每张床挨的很近。立香的被子被扔到地上，睡衣掀开到胸前，一只手抚摸着自己的奶子，另一只手伸向内裤里，手指在梅林的教导下取悦着自己。边上有女孩翻了个身也会让她突然兴奋起来，梅林看她的内裤终于湿透了，才欺身上前，帮她脱下来，又将女孩反向抱到自己身上，揉了揉立香翘起的屁股，把自己的性器抵在女孩嘴边。  
“会被人看见的…求你了，梅林。”  
她小声恳求道。当梅林伸出牙齿不轻不重的咬了一下她的肉芽时，她颤抖着含住了对方的性器。

 

“立香会祈祷一些什么呢？”  
她闭着眼睛跪在圣母面前，双手合十，白色的头纱将她的橘发整洁地挽在布料中。  
梅林这段时期力量恢复的很快，不在梦中的时候也能跳到她的脑子里与她对话。只不过她从来也不回答罢了。她想，如果梅林真的想知道，自己的心思根本一览无余吧。  
梅林没有追问。  
立香之后去过那间遇见梅林的地下室。没有什么灵枢，更没有什么封印阵，只有一座披着白布结满了蜘蛛网的老旧银色烛台，立香犹豫了一会儿还是给打扫干净了。她有问过更年长的修女，也旁敲侧击过神甫，谁也没听说过这座教堂曾经封印过什么恶魔，如果梅林真的像他所说的那么古老，那几千年前的传说要找到文字记载恐怕可能性极低。  
“立香想知道我的事情，直接问我不就好了。”  
“这次又是什么版本？”  
“嗯嗯。几千年前有个很冷酷的国王，他拥有神赐的智慧，也是一位伟大的魔术师，妻妾成群。当我拜访那个国度时，他寂寞的老婆不自觉的投入了我的怀抱，因为我对女性温柔又体贴呢。结果国王面子上挂不住，就趁我不注意用魔术封印住了我的力量，我为了恢复力量一睡就是……哎立香别走啊，我还没有编完。”  
不过她有查到incubus。男性梦魔。  
蝙蝠的翅膀，恶魔的尾巴。正如梅林所述，靠吸食女人精气为生，偶尔还会使她们怀孕。立香摸了摸自己的肚子，似乎没有隆起的迹象，虽然几乎每一个晚上都会被内射很多次，梅林还总是保证她的肉穴把精液满满的吃进去了。但她不能怀孕，她需要作为修女让梅林留在这座教堂。  
对此梅林给出的回答是：“只要我有意愿，立香才能怀上我的宝宝哦。现在的你还不到该怀宝宝的时候，虽然很想在立香怀孕的时候吸你的奶子，不过还是得忍忍呢。”  
立香觉得自己用了作为修女十几年的素养，才没有让她在听见这句话时把梅林踹飞到墙上。

 

她会祈祷一些什么呢。  
愿人们不受贫穷与病痛的折磨。愿灾祸、死亡远离无罪之人。  
愿主的福音被更多人聆听。愿主宽恕世人的罪孽。  
至于我…  
教堂的钟楼，晚风微凉。  
立香被抵在栅栏上，光裸着的上半身探出建筑物的外缘，在空气中发烫。身后的梅林不疾不徐地一下一下撞着她，在最敏感的点上来回研磨，立香的两只手腕被掐住别在她的背后，少女粉嫩的乳尖在风中挺立着，担心梅林一松手自己就会从钟楼上掉下去。  
“梅林会飞吗？”  
“当然，你想让我带你在空中一边飞一边做爱吗？”  
“不要？！！”  
梅林像是被逗笑了，摸了摸少女的头发，把她拉进一个绵长的吻中。  
“看，他们就是你要拯救之人。”梅林在她的头侧说道，“平凡的普通人，没有什么优点，犯错的时候倒是不少。向自己的平庸无能低头之人，屈服于自己欲望之人。”  
是你用纯洁换来的东西。  
万家灯火在地平线上闪烁着，它们之中有孩子在平稳的家庭中做着温馨的梦。也有隐藏在污秽角落里的暴力、堕落，扭曲的爱滋生出恨，空虚滋生出黑暗。风裹挟着人间喧嚣抚过少女的肌肤。  
“你为他们祈祷，替他们背负了罪孽，”梅林狠狠的撞到立香的子宫口上，一声不加掩饰的甜美呻吟随着空气飘远，“谁又来替你赎罪呢？”  
“我、我的罪孽无关乎别人，由我…自己…背负就好。”  
“立香不后悔吗？”  
绝顶的高潮袭来之前，她摇了摇头。  
她背过身，亲吻上梅林的耳垂。  
因为，这是一场对我来讲公平的交换。

 

“我梦见，我下地狱了。”立香睁开眼睛，黏糊糊地在梅林怀里转了个身，搂住了他的脖子，“地狱里我全身套着枷锁，背负着十字架在黑色的沙漠中走着。”  
“那一定很累。”  
“然后我走到撒旦面前。四周是巨大的漆黑的圆柱形石头，但他的影子比圆柱还要大，落在地面上仿佛深渊一样，我就站在深渊的正中央。”  
“害怕吗？”  
立香摇了摇头。  
“他问我，知不知道我犯了什么罪。我说我知道。他说因为我的功绩，他可以给我赎罪后回到天堂的一次机会。”  
“然后呢？”  
“但如果不是和梅林一起的话。”  
她拒绝了。  
男人笑着张开了漆黑的羽翼*。

 

-END-

 

*是堕天使梅林！


End file.
